1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electric motors and generators and more particularly to a rotating electromagnetic machine having a coil wound rotor wherein the coils are fully immersed in slots on the sides of the rotor and wherein the coils rotate through monopole magnetic fields produced by laterally positioned opposing permanent magnets.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of the field of the apparatus described and claimed herein. Tu et al, US 2004/0135452, discloses a flat rotary electric generator including at least one toroidal coil structure and at least one disc-shaped magnetic pole structure oriented parallel to the coil structure. Neal, US 2002/0135263, discloses a plurality of stator arc segments forming a toroidal core for a stator assembly. Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,691, discloses an electrical machine comprising a magnetically permeable core centered on an axis of rotation and having two axially-opposite sides, and coils wound toroidally about the core. Mohler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,257, discloses a bi-directional latching actuator. Mohler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,030, discloses a permanent magnet brushless torque actuator. Kloosterhouse et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,255, discloses an electromagnetic motor including a rotor having a plurality of magnets mounted along a perimeter of the rotor. Westley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,809, discloses a stepper motor. Fawzy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,938 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,501 discloses an electromechanical device having disc magnets poled to have alternating polarity and mounted on a rotatable shaft to define a rotor. Adam, WO 89/12347 discloses a rotating frame with coils passing between monopole magnetic fields, but the rotor coils are not immersed fully within slots of the rotating frame. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,483 discloses a rotating frame on an axle supported by a stator frame.
However, the prior art fails to teach a rotating electromagnetic machine that provides radial rotor windings fully immersed in side slots of a rotor frame of permeable material. Further, the prior art fails to teach the winding arrangements herein disclosed and illustrated.